


Caged Heat

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, a/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are kidnapped by a mysterious man, who forces them to have sex for the entertainment of his guests. Their freedom - and their lives - depends on how well they perform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meesasometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meesasometimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caged Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567905) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



> Read for [](http://meesasometimes.livejournal.com/profile)[meesasometimes](http://meesasometimes.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/profile)[cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/) 2015 cake-swap. Also posted as my December [SMPC](smpc.livejournal.com) entry. Story originally written for February 2015 [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/).

 

 

 **Length:** 19:48  


Link to story [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/98fbbzrb43d5wz0/Caged_Heat-192_r2.mp3) | [ LJ](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/1346979.html) | [story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3567905)


End file.
